


3 - Falsas mentiras

by Drakonov



Series: Microrrelatos [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Incest, Lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Y es entonces, y no otro momento —y maldita sea, ¿por qué no pudo haber sido en otro momento? Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes y sus uñas se clavan en su propia piel— en el que lo que alguna vez quiso denominar odio, otras veces impotencia por sus propias acciones pasadas transmuta en lo inefable.





	3 - Falsas mentiras

Le dicen algo sobre muertos y final y polvo, que no comprende, a decir verdad, pero tampoco le importa. Como un gato herido de muerte, utiliza su último aliento para escapar, alejarse lo máximo posible de ahí. En su interior hay un torbellino de emociones sin nombre, lugar ni etiqueta, que le obligan a caer atrás conteniendo el aliento, o resguardándolo para poder seguir. Sus entrañas metálicas, los engranajes que la conforman hacen sonidos nunca escuchados, doblegan su aliento para ponerse de nuevo en pie, y en su cabeza martillea la pieza clave del asunto, a compás de su pecho que desea extenuar su sentido.

¿Es así como ha tenido que esclarecerse?  
¿Es así como ha debido que darse cuenta?  
¿Es, así, cómo todas las falsas verdades que se había impuesto han caído como su hermana lo había hecho?

Y es entonces, y no otro momento —y maldita sea, ¿por qué no pudo haber sido en _otro_ momento? Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes y sus uñas se clavan en su propia piel— en el que lo que alguna vez quiso denominar odio, otras veces impotencia por sus propias acciones pasadas transmuta en lo inefable. El dolor tan interno, y sin embargo, tan somático, que vacila y corrobora en sus memorias si no ha sido ella la que ha caído de un acantilado, o solamente su corazón el que ha marchado allá. Resolviendo, por fortuna desgraciada, que efectivamente, su vida ha caído por un acantilado.

Su vida. Gamora.

No quiere volver a hablar, y quiere gritar a todos; aunque, bien pensado —participio correcto: irreflexionado— sólo saldrían palabras contraproducentes. Escucha gritos lejanos, quizá el guardián o quizá la muerte que ya llega. Pero si bien no produce ningún sonido, escucha ruidos en su interior, manifestaciones de lo que ella y Gamora eran. O tenían. O anhelaban, teniendo, ser. Piensa en su físico primero, e incapaz a detallarlo, considera a continuación lo que era para ella.

¿Odio? Imposible.  
¿Confianza? Probable.  
¿Y seguro?

Una palabra queda a medias, como una exhalación nunca inspirada, en su boca, permaneciendo dúctil e impasible, a diferencia de su mirada en el vasto Universo que ante sus ojos se expande. Busca respuestas a preguntas que, bien nunca creyó que tendría que hacerse, bien siempre supo que estaban presentes, pero nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentar.

No. Ese valor nunca le correspondió a ella, y ahora, la persona a quien sí pertenecía —la persona cuyo último abrazo fue _el último_ , y cuyo último enfrentamiento fue _el último_ — solo existe en forma de cuestiones irresolutas y un laberinto de respuestas, con una entrada ya tapiada, y convertido en el encierro de su propio pensamiento, sin la posibilidad de delegar tales problemáticas a ella.

En un momento; gritos. Al siguiente, polvo. ¿Y después? Gamora ya es cadáver. ¿Y qué es ella? No es polvo, ni es cadáver; un alma errante sin embargo.

—He ganado —suelta.

Suelta eso y una risa. Sórdida y desconsiderada. Gamora se hubiera enfadado de haberla escuchado. Se habría enfadado, y después, con los brazos cerrados y una expresión conocedora, preocupada, le habría preguntado qué le sucede.

—Te odio —jura.

Pero el testimonio de su juramento es inválido, y su juez —o juicio, según quiera entenderse— dice que no. Y es que no. Pero, _ha ganado_.

Y no fuera otro tiempo testigo de la horripilante verdad que tal verbo resguarda bajo su —aparente— inocua faz lingüística. Su acepción trascendente a otro lugar, y son ellas dos sobre un cuadrilátero de piedra, en el centro de ninguna parte rodeados por una cantidad innumerable de nadies, quienes abuchean la debilidad de ambas, y alientan la sangre que se provocan, entre jadeos desgraciados, miradas retadoras —o alentadoras, según la mentira ahora caída le hace comprender— y resignación.

Es Gamora. No podría ser otra. La misma que, desconsiderando todo lo que su corazón —y ella tiene un corazón de verdad— le dicta, sigue la petición que horas antes debieron darse en su dormitorio, en la que Nébula le hizo jurar que ella daría todo de sí, porque ella también lo haría. Porque no importaría ningún daño, sino enfrentarse, saber quién ganaría a quién. O eso pretendería Nébula, con su mentira haciéndoselo creer a Gamora —y a sí misma—, pero cayendo la seguridad primera en esa mirada de terror, cuando el arma de la segunda atravesase a la primera y coreasen la victoria de Gamora.

Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

El falso odio cimentado sobre piezas rotas. Rotas por su propia petición, pues no podía engañarse más y culpar a Gamora de tantas «mejoras» que le fueron realizadas por sus combates perdidos, no cuando era ella la que flaqueaba en el momento de herirla. Tenía que ser ahora, ahora que ya estaban perdonadas, que Gamora se había dado cuenta de su farsa, y que siempre quiso ganar, pero nunca quiso ganarla a ella. No. Nébula siempre quiso ganar, sí, pero siempre quiso ganar a Thanos. Aprieta con más fuerza el panel de mandos que conduce, hacia la Tierra al parecer, pero no le presta atención, porque hay lamentos, llanto y lágrimas lugares atrás de donde está sentada, pero no encuentra la fuerza para consolarlos.

 

Y observa, a través de unos ojos eternos, lo que ocurre. Queriendo correr y consolar. Pero no puede, y el único consuelo que encuentra es que Nébula algún día sabrá la verdad. Entonces, solo puede esperar, soñando mientras con el momento en el que se vuelvan a reencontrar. Gamora se sienta en su espacio, leyendo desde su posición la inscripción en el arco de entrada.

«Solo el ímpetu de un alma gemela es fuerza mayor que la celda que encierra un Alma».

Nébula siente una convicción despertar —en forma de ira, pero despertando—.  
Gamora espera paciente.

**Author's Note:**

> Por todo el Tiempo, lo siento muchísimo ^^', sé que debería actualizar más a menudo, pero de verdad que soy un desastre.
> 
> Bueno, espero que al menos os haya gustado, o haberos entretenido un poco XD.


End file.
